The present invention relates to control input means for electronic musical devices, and in particular relates to control means for electronic musical devices in which control is effected through movements of the performer's body.
In the past, various means have been proposed for converting body movements to input signals for electronic musical instruments and music generating devices. In general, with these devices the amount of flexion, extension, and rotation of various body articulations of a performer are detected by means of potentiometers, rotary encoders, displacement measurement means comprising piezoelectric elements employing ultrasound, or pressure sensing elements provided in the finger tip portion of gloves which are fitted on the performer's hands. In this way, signals representing the degree of flexing or extension, or the angle of rotation of a body articulation are used to control the various elements of a musical sound generating means.
With such a device, it is thus possible to control a musical sound generating means while performing dance, aerobics, and the like, converting body movements to musical control input signals through detecting the displacement of various body articulations.
With electric organs, synthesizers, and similar keyboard musical devices, musical control is effected based on "after-touch" (after-touch response) and "initial-touch" (initial-touch response). After-touch refers to key position control factors such as the depth to which an individual key is depressed (position), the pressure applied, and the like. Initial-touch refers to velocity control factors, that is, the velocity at which a key is depressed.
However, with the above described prior art control devices, control is limited to after-touch. Thus, in general, initial touch control based on the velocity of flexion, extension, and rotation of various body articulations is not possible with these conventional devices. For this reason, the finer nuances of a performance are not reflected in the music which is ultimately output from the musical device under control. Hence, more subtle shade of musical control cannot be achieved.